The Other Son-er Daughter of Coul
by theladyofthelost
Summary: Louise Coulson hadn't seen her brother Phil for almost a year, so when he asks her to come visit him in New York it should be fun, right? Wrong! Louise is swept up into helping matters with SHIELD, from trying to find the tesseract, to helping stop a psycho from taking over the world. And what happens when said maniac becomes almost... Charming?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is my second fanfic in the Avengers category, but do yourself a favor and don't read the other one. Please... For all of our sakes. Anyway it's just my OC and her big brother in this one.**

**Don't own a fig but my OC**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<br>One-Eyed-Willy and the Quest for the Magic Rubiks Cube

A crackle of thunder rang through the air, and Louise glanced up at the sky just as the first bit of a rainfall started to fall. A sprinkle of rain drops landed on the window, sliding down the arch of the windows while a lightning bolt illuminated her pale and drawn face as she ducked her head back down. Sitting beside her was one lonely suitcase, but it wasn't like she needed more. She huddled close to the ground in her soft black leather jacket and jeans, as the people slowly dwindled out of the airport. Her chestnut hair had long since lost its usual shine, and Louise brushed it away hastily into a sloppy ponytail, her long pianist's fingers already tapping a steady beat faster than the downpour itself.

Her flight had come in a little over a couple of hours ago, and glancing at her watch she could see it was quarter to four in the afternoon. Her brother was over three hours late. Not that she was overly surprised. She had known this was a possibility when she had agreed to come visit him, but she couldn't bring herself to say no. The last time she had seen her brother had been almost a year ago, and since he was her only sibling she could actually stand and had gotten along with during childhood, they were long overdue for a visit.

The phone call had been a bit of a surprise, to be honest. It's not that they didn't call each other often, it was more of the proposition that came with it that was out of the blue. Last time she had heard, her older brother had been working in New Mexico, but with the call came the fact that apparently it was now New York of all places. For him though, she was sure he was more than a little excited. As a kid he had always been one to love being around other people, so living in one of the most populated and busiest cities in the world was probably like his own personal heaven. She was just looking down at her watch for the millionth time that day, adjusting her sunglasses on her nose despite the dim light, when something from the other side of the terminal caught her attention.

"Lu!" A shout resonated through the airport, and she whipped her head up to smile at the speaker, a man in a black suit with little to no personality, not even a colorful tie accented it. However, as plain and serious as the suit was, the look on his face made up for it as a wide grin graced his features, lighting up his brown eyes.

"There you are, Phillip, you silly man!" Louise said to her brother as he pulled her into a giant bear hug. "I thought I'd be the last person here!" She explained giving him a knowing look.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! Work had me held up and Fury can be pretty, well, infuriating." He answered laughing, taking her suitcase from her hand, and leading her to the parking lot. "That didn't mean you had to wait for me, Lu." He added sternly, reminding Louise of the bossy older brother he was in their childhood.

"I don't exactly know where you live. It's a good thing you came now though. My plane arrived three hours ago, the attendants and workers were starting to give me strange looks." Louise responded, rolling her eyes. "If you really wanted me to visit, you would have been here on time." She quipped.

"If I didn't want you here I would've come earlier, so I could try to convince you to get on the first return flight." He said, as they finally arrived at his red flashy car, Lola, if she remembered correctly. "Not that it would've worked."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. At least it hasn't in the past." She joked, sliding into the passenger seat as he put her bags in the trunk. "So where are we headed?" Louise asked him, not missing how he stiffened his composure at the question.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take a bit of a detour from our original plans. Instead of going first to the house, we are going to have to make a quick stop at work."

"Captain Hook needs you that much?" She questioned, pulling on the puppy dog face that always seemed to work as a child. Phil gave her a look, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"That's not going to work on me. Lu, you're not a 6 year old anymore." He said, clearly amused.

"Yes, that's right dear brother, I'm glad you haven't missed out on the past thirteen years." She answered batting her eyelashes at him, pretending to be bashful, causing him to laugh.

"I thought you were 18?" He asked suddenly, somewhat bewildered. It was now her turn to laugh, she had forgotten how bad his memory was. Or how long it was since they had last celebrated a birthday together.

"My birthday was six months ago, Phil. I invited you... remember you said you had to deal with something in the south western states." She reminded him, and his face fell slightly as she recalled the incident for him. His work was always getting in the way of things one way or another, may it big family stuff or just quality time with his sister.

"Right." He muttered under his breath clearly feeling quite guilty, much to Louise's amusement. "I'll have to make it up to you somehow." He told her earnestly, but she doubted it. In the past few years she had heard that specific phrase an awful lot, and he was yet to completely fulfill his promise. However, that didn't stop her from requesting anything.

"I have the perfect idea! How about if we just don't go to your work today?" She dead panned, her expression completely serious. She had learned from past encounters that Director Fury, or Captain Hook, or One-Eyed Willy, or Major Constipation Man (best not to ask about the last one), really didn't like to have surprises, and she had no doubt that her brother had probably sprung this on him so that there was less of a chance of her being forced back onto a plane by men in black. She doubted that this was going to be pleasant so her somewhat joking attempt at asking was a but more hopeful than she let on.

"Nope not that, sorry Lu." He responded, and she slumped back in her black leather seat, staring gloomily out the window as they drove through the streets of Manhattan.

"On the subject of your work, why are you working in New York of all places?" She said, turning to him, giving her brother her best eyebrow raise. "I mean, not that I'm complaining but why the urgent need for me to suddenly come visit you in the big apple?" Louise added, and her brother stared at the streets, seemingly determined not to give anything away.

"Well, I ah missed you." He answered, giving her a smile that quickly slid off his face, when he caught her scowl. "Fine, fine, Fury wanted me to contact you, he has something to discuss with you that might be in your area. Actually I'm positive it's in your area." He explained somewhat defeatedly, before adding quickly as he caught her look of disgust and barely hidden surprise."Not that I didn't want you to come! It's just I didn't really want you wrapped in all of this." She sighed dejectedly, shaking her head at her brother. He may say he had missed her, but chances are he wouldn't have called her and asked her to come unless the almighty director suggested it. Which wasn't likely. Mad Eye Moody hated her! Why would he want her there, or really anywhere on this job?

"And what exactly is," She air quoted, "This?"

"You know that man we found in the ice?" She nodded, of course she did. Her brother was the ultimate Captain America fan, so naturally when he had been found it had been impossible for him to keep quiet about it. Even if it was a supposedly national secret. When he found out he was like a small kid on Christmas. "Around the same time we found him we found this cube of energy, something called the Tesseract. So, anyway we were working on it to figure out what it's all about." He hastily said, hands now gripping the steering wheel in a vise like grip.

"You were working on it? As in past tense, as in no longer doing so?" She inquired, picking up on the very thing he didn't want her to, but then of course she did, she could spot a lie a mile away let alone a lowly change of tense.

"Yes, we were. A man, or rather god, called Loki, took it from us. He went so far as to turn a handful of our best agents rogue, and destroy our base in order to get what he wanted. And he hadn't even been there for more than ten minutes."

"Sounds like he knows how to make an entrance."

"You could say that. If you asked me, he is just a spray of hair product short from a full tilt diva, not to mention his crazy ideals. I mean, god dammit, the man seemed to believe that it was his birth right to try to kill us all! And I don't doubt he would." He said through gritted teeth, his anger visible in his tone and body language. "He came from a magic portal of sorts and had a spear that glowed, which he used to slice and dice anyone who got in his way." Phil spat, his eyes dark. This made Louise frown, he was clearly still having slight flashbacks from whatever had happened, but she chose not to ask for the specifics.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Louise was never one for violence, so the idea that a man who was clearly losing his marbles and had no problem killing to get his way, could somehow be her "area" was preposterous. Unless her brother was referring to something else?

"You specialize in highly dangerous energy forms, I guess Fury figured this would be right up your alley." Louise scowled at that, throwing him a bewildered look.

"Specialized, Phil, specialized." He glanced over at her studying the way she stared straight ahead.

"You could go back you know, to Stanford. Finish your degree..."

"And leave what I have now? I'm happy where I am, Phil." She stated, and her brother sighed.

"Are you? I mean you hack rogue organizations for a living." Louise smiled briefly, before her brother added, "And some not so rogue ones too. You know, that drives Fury nuts."

"That is precisely why I do it. He wouldn't have that problem if he invested in Stark Tech."

"So you and Tony could hack him without all the hassle?" She nodded. "It would be safer if you went back to nuclear energy. I mean, the only reason you left was because-"

"I really don't want to talk about it." She snapped before he could finish, she'd always been touchy about that subject, but she refused to talk about it even to Phil.

"Okay. But anyway, don't worry. You won't be the only one working on the project, Natasha is trying to get Dr. Bruce Banner on the project, and Tony Stark may or may not show up, you know how he is." He added, and she bit back a laugh, boy did she know how he was.

His girlfriend Pepper was fine in her opinion, but her and Tony got a long a little too well for anyone's comfort. The sarcasm running through an area that had both Tony and Louise was apparently dangerous. She had visited him in California about two months ago, and boy was that an adventure. Not only had they single-handedly almost destroyed his lab, they had also managed to really piss off Pepper and Rhodey when they publicly mocked the secretary of defense rather rudely. Not that they planned it, they weren't even in the same room as each other. Oh well, great minds think alike. Needless to say, Fury must have been just short of wildly desperate to come for both of them for help.

"And Banner, has he actually agreed? I thought he was pretty far removed. I mean, I got to know him a bit him two years ago when I met him after... I left college." Due to having a brother like Phil, she had always been interested in the super soldier project, so when she overheard a conversation (argument, really) between her brother and his boss about a new attempt gone awry, she had gone looking for more information. Finally she found him in Brazil, and she anonymously sent him supplies and information to where his enemies were, before going to meet him at Culver University. Thankfully, they still stayed in touch.

"I don't know yet." Phil said truthfully, "I left before Natasha could get back from her mission to bring him back to help us."

"Speaking of which, back where? Seeing as I don't really have much of a choice in this do I?" Louise asked, already knowing full well the answer, and Phil shook his head solemnly.

"Sorry, Fury really wants you." She scoffed at that. Her and Commander Stick-Up-His-Ass hadn't gotten along very cordially any of the times they had met. It was part of the reason her and Tony got along so well, it was actually how they met. They had both managed to anger Fury around the same time. Tony for flying into an oversized donut, and Louise for messing with the calibration of one of his jets. Oh and then stealing his eye patch.

"I bet he does! But one does not simply get the best hacker in the country without a little hassle." She stated smugly. Her brother's brow twitched with worry.

"Lu don't go doing anything stupid. It's bad enough we'll have Stark to handle, we don't need you too." He requested, knowing there was probably no hope, his sister and the billionaire philanthropist got along famously, and Phil knew that better than probably anyone. Poor Phil was often the but end of their jokes, even if Tony hadn't known his first name until supposedly a couple of days ago. "And plus where we're going, you won't have room to blow up a corridor, or flood the toilets."

"Oh really? Where are we going?" She demanded, what place was there where a little harmless trouble couldn't be under way?

"You'll see." Louise couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, her brother looked way too happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Update will be in a few days or so! Sometime after the 21st! Please Review! Follow, Favorite!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Don't own ANYTHING! Other than Louise and one or two other people. Sorry about the references, and swears I really couldn't resist. Louise loves to patronize her playmates... And I like to let her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**How to Annoy a Pirate**

Two hours later, they were somewhere Louise had definitely not expected. In her lifetime she had seen a whole manner of vehicles, boats, airplanes, and top secret containment centers, even having the chance to "accidentally" destroy a few of them, but this was hands down the most impressive yet. Staring at it, for the first time in her life she genuinely hoped that she wouldn't screw with something and blow it up, from even her perspective it truly was fantastic.

"This is where you work?" Louise asked incredulously. Her brother grinned and nodded in return, and she went back to her staring, the other occupants from the plane looking on in much the same expression. She of course knew that Phil sometimes worked in some really high tech places but this was on a whole different scale; to be honest it was a scientists and engineers dream world. But then again nowhere else in the world had a floating helicarrier that could turn invisible. The panes of the windows glittered in the sunlight and the sleek work of the exterior made everything she'd seen previous look like a child had put them together.

The pair had just gotten off yet another plane, but they had not been alone. Also in the plane had been a certain Captain. Needless to say, Louise had spent most of the trip alternating from amused to incredulous as her brother tried (and failed miserably) to act cool while confronted with his childhood hero. It was, in short hilarious. About an hour away from their destination, her brother had thankfully lapsed into a deep sleep, probably from over work.

Louise had of course taken this time to try and get to know the Captain, or as he blushingly suggested, Steve. He was a nicely built man with soft blonde hair and blue eyes like she had never seen before. It was like his thoughts and emotions transmitted out of those very baby blues, and she couldn't help but think that his eyes somehow made him look older, which in a way he was.

She had been pleased to find that not only was he classically handsome but he was also the picture of a perfect gentleman, with many yes ma'am's, even after she had insisted for him to call her Louise. The closest he got to that was Miss Louise, but she didn't mind. He was literally stuck in a different time, it wasn't her place to push him.

She had discovered only a few things about him as he was exceedingly quiet and soft spoken, unsure of his words like a teenage boy talking to a pretty girl for the first time. He had shared with her his name, the regiment he was placed in, where he was from, what he thought of the time period, and through some very manipulative questions they had gotten into a conversation about films and how they've changed overtime. She was quite surprised to find his favorite film was the Wizard of Oz, and they had spent the rest of the way discussing the difference between the books and the movie.

The man in question was now staring in bewilderment at all that surrounded him, but his attention was stolen by a dark-haired man in a purple shirt walking across the deck. While Steve looked on curiously, Louise's face cracked into a smile.

"Dr. Banner!" She called waving at the man as he got closer, his own face spreading into a smile, admittedly a somewhat stressed one but a smile nonetheless.

"Louise!" He responded, as she gave him a gentle hug, knowing all too well what pressure he was already in. "I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?" He implored, holding her at an arm's length to better examine her, knowing that she was of course doing the same to him. His face was more lined from the last time she saw him, a peppering of gray hairs played court in his hair, but he was much more tanned than before.

"I've been pretty good. What about you? I heard you were off playing hide and seek with SHIELD and some other agencies." She questioned and he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Let's just say it's been a long day." He answered before leaning in slightly to whisper in her ear. "I'll tell you the rest once we reach the lab." He looked at her pointedly, and she nodded. Turning around she strutted up to her brother, leaving Steve and Bruce to talk. Clapping her brother on the shoulder, she gained his attention.

"So big bro... How about that lab you promised?"

Leading her across the stretch of landing area, Phil opened a door into a long passageway, and they walked down it in a mostly companionable silence, at least on Phil's part. However, Louise was all the while brooding over how her brother had kept this from her. He worked on mammoth of a ship full of high tech gadgets and he didn't tell her?! Finally they reached the observation center, the place where Fury was along with many other agents. A brunette haired woman turned around, and Louise squealed in delight forgetting momentarily her thoughts.

"Maria!" Louise exclaimed, as the two women gave each other a tight hug. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages!" She asked and the older woman smiled at her younger friend.

"It's good to see you Lu, and I could say the same to you. Not getting into too much trouble are you? Still seeing that Charlie boy? He seemed-"

"Sorry to interrupt this, uh, happy reunion but I must talk to Miss Louisiana." Fury said cutting in, causing both women to glare at him, Louise more so at the sound of her full name.

"Fury, I see you still can't stand to see happiness in the world. Do you know it's wrong to not let your employees see their family for a year?"

"Of course I know that-" He responded, but Louise cut him off. Kicking out one of the technicians from their chair she fell heavily into the seat.

"But yet you choose not to go by that statement. You really should see a psychiatrist, you might just be a sociopath." Louise countered firmly, swinging her legs up onto the control board and crossing them. Fury grunted in annoyance.

"Get your feet off of there!" He demanded, his facial expression living up to his name.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Inspecting her nails, she noticed Bruce and Steve come in out of the corner of her eye. Turning to both of them, she grinned.

"Ah there you two are! I was wondering if they made you walk the plank!" Steve stared at her in confusion, all the while passing Fury a ten dollar bill.

"Why would they make us walk the-" Steve questioned, but Bruce shook his head stopping him.

"Don't ask. It's best not to." At this Louise scoffed, and he pointed a finger at her. "Don't deny it." Bruce shot at her before returning to explaining to Steve. "She's upset with Fury, which means she is going to patronize, antagonize, and attempt to make his life hell for fun."

"Oh honey, attempt? No, I'm going to succeed, and when I do I'm going to put it on a damn plaque above my fireplace." Steve just stared at her for a moment in slight shock that she had said all of that about her superior.

"How can you succeed? He's your superior."

"No, he's not, he's my brother's. Plus if I told you I would have to kill you." She seemed to think about it for a moment. "Or just knock you out and stuff you in the janitor's closet until I'm done, but that could be days." She stated smiling predatorily at Steve who suddenly looked a bit pale. Banner turned him around to face him instead, saving him from her sharkish grin.

"Like I said, best not to ask."

"But... How'd you know not to ask?" Steve muttered so she wouldn't hear him.

"A year or so ago, she was in India visiting me, when we got a visit from some agents in league with a man named General Ross. One of the agents was someone who had turned rogue from SHIELD, and had at one point been her brother's friend. Needless to say he was the one she chose to let us hold hostage in order for us to have a safe getaway." Banner answered, but loud enough for the whole room to hear. The Captain's eyes widened.

"You kidnapped someone? But that's against the law." He directed at Louise, but she just gave a small snort of laughter.

"Against the law, really?" Louise said smirking. "Captain I have done far worse and many more incriminating actions than just kidnapping a power hungry twenty-four year old."

"But you can't be older than twenty!"

"Oh honey, age has nothing to do with it. Alright, enough chatting about my notable accomplishments." Louise commanded, spinning around in her chair. "Seriously, One-eyed Willie, what do you need me for? Sounds to me like you have plenty of goons to play secret agent with you, or do they not like the uniform?" She questioned, faking curiosity. "But then again everyone likes to dress up like a grouchy pirate. Oh wait that's just you." Louise stated in a false sweet voice, clearly enjoying taunting him.

"Watch it, Miss Coulson. The only reason you're here is because the council seems to be convinced you're the best for the job, I don't agree. If it was up to me I'd have you thrown right off this ship." He said with venom, but still not managing to catch her off guard.

"Oh I see, the tribal leaders want me here, looks like I'll be a survivor after all." Louise responded, not really caring if she insulted him or not. She could sense her brother's discomfort at her speaking so plainly to his boss, but she could have sworn she saw a look of approval from Maria. Steve looked thunderstruck. Oh well, he was going to see this side of her sooner or later. Fury turned away from her to address Steve and Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." He said his voice showing no sign of strain from the previous conversation.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" He asked leaning up against the desk Louise still had her feet on.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Banner nodded in agreement, crossing his arms.

"Where are you with that?" At this Fury pointed at Phil to explain

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." At this Louise frowned, that wouldn't be enough.

"That's great and everything but it's still not gonna find them in time." Louise commented.

"I agree with Louise. You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner questioned, earning himself confused looks from Phil and Fury.

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Banner suggested.

"We can probably rough out a tracking algorithm based on the cluster recognition of the readings. At least we could rule out a few places." Louise added seeing Banner affirm her statement out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you have somewhere for us to work?" Banner

"Yes, filled with all of the high tech gear we could get our hands on." Phil answered proudly.

"But not Stark tech." Louise muttered, but Fury caught it anyway, scowling at her.

"We don't work with Stark."

"Oh I know, that's why you can get hacked so easy, am I right?" Fury stared at her for a moment before pointing at Hill.

"Agent Hill will show you to the lab. I have other more important matters to deal with than a snarky 19 year old." He seethed at her.

"Alright, have fun Hook. Don't go killing any lost boys." Getting up she spun around to face Bruce, hooking her arm with his, practically skipping to where Maria was. "You coming doc? I do believe we have a new playroom!" Louise commented brightly, as Maria led her and the doctor down the hall, the agent in question chuckling all the while.

"You really shouldn't push his buttons so much. You're forgetting that he is literally THE spy, he could kill you and make it look like an accident." Maria warned her, as they turned corner after corner. Did this ship ever end?

"Na, he won't kill me. He's more likely to send someone to do his dirty work. If Captain Hook does decide to kick me off the ship he'll probably just make me walk the plank or hang from the gallows." Louise said, tilting her head to the side and sticking out her tongue feigning hanging, causing her companions to roll their eyes.

"What makes you think he won't?" Banner asked.

"Oh no, it's not that I'm sure that he won't, I'm sure that I'd have a platoon of people to avenge my death for me. Tony would give him hell!" She grinned deviously, the look on her face mischievous, as she seemed to contemplate all of the terrible, terrible things her comrade in arms would do to Fury.

"You haven't changed at all, Lu." Maria said, sighing.

"And you have! You've been hanging around Mad Eye Moody too much if you ask me. Tell me do you consider yourself like Dobby or Mrs. Hudson?"

"I'm not his housekeeper!" Maria exclaimed, rounding on Louise with only halfhearted annoyance. "Or a house elf."

"Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that, unless of course you're Madame de Pompadour instead?" Louise asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as they finally stopped in front of a set of clear glass doors.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not his mistress!" Maria demanded, a slight flush rising on her cheeks, and Louise grinned to herself. "Plus we're here anyway." She declared, leading Louise and Banner into their new lab. All of its surfaces were made of either white metal or glass, making it look almost like a lab-asylum hybrid. Almost every desk had some sort of electronic device on it, and Louise could only dream of what some of them did.

"So you'll be sharing with Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark, that is if Stark ever shows up." Maria muttered under her breath.

"Yes! Science Siblings forever!" She stopped for a moment. "Are you sure that is a good idea? Me plus Stark generally equals trouble." Louise said, causing Banner to laugh quietly from where he was standing next to a touch screen computer.

"Yeah? Well, that's why Banner's here." Maria stated, but the man just gave her an incredulous look.

"Really? What's he supposed to be? Mary Poppins, our nanny? An umbrella in one hand a spoon full of sugar in the other? How do you feel about a form-fitting dress?" Louise said, aiming the question at Banner who raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly fond of them, and I doubt the other guy would be either."

"Yeah no, sorry Hill. I'm afraid it will be more of a three musketeers finally united situation. Better warn Hook that his worst nightmare has finally become a full fledged reality." Louise stated.

"Oh he knows." Banner commented darkly, earning a snort from Louise.

"Which is why he has made the appropriate measures." Maria explained, but this time without any joking in her tone. "You do not want to find out what those measures are." Maria warned, regaining her composure as she watched Louise inspect her new quarters. "And try not to do anything stupid."

"I know, I know! I've met Stark, and yes we do get along famously, and I've dealt with Banner and his tantrums so don't be too worried. It's not like I'd want to ruin Fury's newest gadget, I'm sure Stark will beat me to it." Louise said, not really caring what happened to their ship. Banner just looked on doubtfully, catching her eye but she smiled reassuringly, which probably didn't help at all. She looked pointedly at Maria to signal her to get on with it, and she seemed to get the hint, after all didn't they have a mission?

"Anyway, your job is to help us find the tesseract,nothing more," Maria stated, pulling up an image of the cube on one of the screens. "This is the whole file on it. We've granted you access to most of our archives for anything that might help you find it. If you want more info that you can't get into, just ask." She explained, before suddenly turning stern, "And no hacking."

"Okay, Mum." She said drawing out the mum dramatically. "Is there anything else you want me to do other than play nice with the other kids and don't break any of Patchy's toys?" Louise snidely asked clearly not caring if there was an answer, or not.

"Don't terrorize the younger recruits. Don't complain. You'll be fine without scaring them out of their minds for one day." Maria said rolling her eyes, and striding out the door leaving Louise and Bruce to their thoughts.

Clicking through the file on the tesseract, she scanned every bit of data she could, reading up on it all. She had been doing this for a good while, before Banner cleared his throat catching her attention.

"What?"

"I think we should come up with a plan." Bruce said, walking over to stand next to her at her self appointed station. "I've already started typing in an equation to help us find the tesseract." Louise nodded scrolling though the equations data.

"I think we should also look for any other areas with similar readings. Obviously not of the same caliber, but watching the video of the attack from the security camera footage the man who took it had a scepter that glowed kind of like the cube. My guess is they have a similar energy reading. Not to mention unless he carries around the cube like a teddy bear, I'm pretty sure they will be separate." She quickly made her own version of the equation, this time looking for any high beta and alpha energy readings, while Banner looked over her shoulder.

"Okay, that might give us a read on his location as well as the cube's." Banner was about to walk back to his station when the door slid open, revealing a redheaded woman in a catsuit. Noticing both of the lab's occupants she sneered at Louise, but she just gave a friendly little wave.

"Dr. Banner I see you've met the child. She goes by pain in my ass, pain in my ass," Natasha paused, catching Louise's amused eyes. "You can get your own introduction, you probably already know who he is anyway. Sorry, Banner that you have to work with the demon."

"Demon, oh no. That's you." Louise spat, playing along. "So how're you going to kill me today? Strangulation, suffocation, overtaxation? I mean you do work with the government." At this point, Bruce shifted from one foot to the other nervously, watching their conversation with worry.

"We are a small branch of it. Plus, I was thinking maybe more along the lines of boredom. How ironic would that be? Death by making you sit through one of your brother's presentations." At that Louise laughed loudly, causing Banner to stare at them confused.

"Natasha, lovely to see you as always." She said grinning, winking at Natasha who just rolled her eyes, before laughing. "So you have missed me!" She exclaimed and Nat stepped forward to give her a half-armed hug. The assassin was never one for physical contact, and Louise could hardly blame her.

"So you're not going to kill each other?" He asked cautiously, earning himself incredulous looks from both of the women.

"Kill each other? Never!" Louise stated. "What'd ya need Nat?"

"How did you know I didn't want to just say hello?" Louise stared at her pointedly. "Okay, fine. I was told to tell you guys that Stark won't be coming for a couple hours. Miss Potts just called us."

"Awesome. Can't wait. That it?"

"Yes. I have to go find your brother anyway. Any idea where he is?"

"Oh you know obsessing over Steve- I mean briefing him. Totally meant briefing him." She corrected herself, but Natasha just smirked at her.

"If you say so." With that she walked out the door, but Louise suddenly stood up, following her. Catching up to her in the hallway, she lightly grabbed her arm, getting her attention.

"Hey, Nat, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Clint." At this Natasha stiffened, her face void of all emotion.

"It's fine. We'll find him, him and his controller." At this Louise nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. Once we find that prat there'll be hell to pay." She promised. "I better get back to the lab, see you around." Natasha nodded, giving her a grim smile before, they both went there separate ways. Walking back to the lab, Louise didn't envy that scepter dude a bit. Once Nat got her hands on Loki, he'd wish he let himself get captured in New Mexico when he'd had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the language. Louise can be pretty badass. So next chapter should be kinda soon. Plus an extra special billionaire playboy should be showing up so we'll all be in for a treat! READ FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
